Its Not Enough For Me
by PeacefulYellow
Summary: Adrael is the bitter fallen one. Aeria is the lost pure one. Can she redeem him, before some one destroys them both?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

The council sat up high, on black clouds that blended in with the night sky. The points of light, stars, stood out, farther out from the bank of clouds where the trial was being conducted.

You could feel the formality in the air.

Lower, before them, was a male angel, maybe 19 in human age. He stood completely still, feeling their eyes search his soul. Literally. His hands were clasped in front of him, and his dark midnight blue wings folded against his back. His eyes were hidden, but if the council could have seen them, they wouldn't have found remorse. There was no regret.

He tensely reached his aura out, touching those around him. The emotions ranged from hostile, to thoughtful. The senior council member began to speak.

" You have taken the life of a mortal Adrael. No matter what your reasons, it is against our laws. Even to save another human, you knew this." his soft, yet surprisingly deep voice rang out. Murmurs of agreement flowed in from the half circle of the council around him. It grew stronger as the elder continued. "Therefore, I condemn you to a life alone, banished to Earth. You will be stripped of your wings, and your soul searching visions." Voices rang out in approval, whirling around the boy, and without warning, a breeze blew in, spiraling downward, opening a hole beneath the young man, whose face remained impassive, even as his wingless body was flung down, through the clouds, and into the bright lights of the human world.

There was a murmuring of his name by the general council.

"Adrael."

Up in the light gray clouds, sat a female angel.

Aeria was laid back on the cloud, her long blond hair spread around her, and pure white wings opened to the sides. She was lost in her deep thoughts, breathing shallow and light, as her aura probed into those around her.

" Aeria, wake up." A chirpy voice trilled, starling aeria out of her searching. Aeria sat up stiffly, and half turned to see who was on her cloud.

It was a spiky haired angel, Carlin, who sat cross-legged on the edge of Aeria's cloud. She wore a bright smile, and the typical white robe of the angels. Her wide, ice blue eyes fairly glimmered with joy.

" Yes, Carlin?" Aeria didn't mind the other angel; she was honest with her feelings, and a true and nice person. As opposed to the other angels…

" Id has asked that I share a cloud with him!" Id was Carlin's fiancé. He was short, with long black hair, and one of the most arrogant angels Aeria had ever met. But Carlin liked him, and they were engaged to spend the rest of eternity together, so Aeria humored her.

" I'm so happy for you!" Carlin squealed and clapped her hands in delight. Aeria smiled indulgently, while flexing her wings.

" Yea, I would ask you if you wanted to help me move in, but since we have nothing to move…" being angels, eternity was about a lack of material goods. But here in the clouds was more drama than had ever been on earth. In Aeria's opinion, half these angels didn't deserve a spot here; whether it was for their past, mortal lives, or their present, immortal lives. But it wasn't up to her to decided…

" Aeria…AERIA!" Carlin was shouting at her. Aeria dragged her attention to her friend, who was staring at her with a crestfallen look on her face. " You spaced off again. I guess Id better go…." before Aeria could protest, Carlin had spread her wings, and flown out of sight. Aeria sighed. She always managed to upset everyone here. Dejectedly, she stood, and began walking the cloudy path that led to the viewing circle.

The viewing circle showed life on earth, the people, the oceans, everything. But most of the angels up here didn't look in it, knowing that if they went near it, soon enough they would be homesick, and unhappy with immortal life.

Her flowing white dress was heavy to her. Supposedly, as an angel, she didn't feel this, but she had always been different, so everyone else was used to her strange announcements about itching, and the gown being too heavy.

While she had been lost in her thoughts, Aeria had gotten to the viewing circle. It rested on a large blue plate, about waist high. She gazed into its depthless blue pit, unblinkingly. She was conjuring the image of what she wanted to see, when she felt something on her hip. Spinning around, she saw Id standing there, a perverted smirk on his face. It was his hand. Aeria danced out of his reach, hissing in rage.

" You foul piece of trash. Do you forget your fiancé? Because I don't." he only looked smugger. Crossing his arms, Id stared at her in a hungry way, moving closer.

" I could forget her. For a few hours." He stated boldly, and before she knew what was happening, he was on his toes, lips crushed against hers. Stumbling backwards, Aeria knocked against the plate, and then lost her balance. Id stepped back, watching in horror as Aeria's body disappeared into the viewing circle with a blue flash.

Chapter One:

Adrael awoke, sitting on the overstuffed armchair in his dirty, damp, and dark apartment. Empty vodka bottles littered the floor, and the wallpaper peeled off the grimy walls. He stood, and the hangover hit him. Groaning, he managed to make it to the bathroom, even though his head felt like it was splitting down the middle. Turning on the tap, he splashed his face with water, drying it with his wife beater.

He gazed in the cracked mirror for a minute, taking in his red eyes and disheveled hair, trying to remember what happened last night. Pieces floated back; a bar, yelling men, stools flying, the vodka he brought home after stumbling around the dark streets of London for half the night. Adrael grinned. When you didn't age, there was no better way than to spend your time drunk. That was the cruelest part of his banishment; he would never age. Sentenced to an eternity on this damned planet, surrounded by the greed and malice of humans.

He bent down, looking under the cabinet for a moment, before locating the aspirin. He grabbed the half empty, and downed the rest. Throwing the bottle in the sink, he walked back to the kitchen. There was a pack of cigarettes on the counter, and his lighter. He pulled the thin stick out, and lit it, letting the sweet burn of the smoke fill his lungs, giving him instant relief from his hangover. Feeling much better, Adrael slipped on his shoes, put his pack of cigarettes in his pocket, and walked out the battered door, down the filthy hallway, and out the door into the street.

With the drapes drawn in his apartment, he hadn't noticed it was night already. Not surprising, considering the fact that the amount of alcohol he had consumed last night would have killed a human. Already, young men, and women crowded the streets, arm in arm or in groups. Although there were many pretty women around, none of them compelled him to introduce himself, even though he got plenty of looks himself.

He was tall, well muscled, with longish black hair that fell into his pupil less black eyes. Women stared after him, as their boyfriends spit in his direction, jealously clouding their auras.

Street lamps lined the cobbled street, and hotels and vacant buildings all around. There were many dark alleys around here, and it wasn't the nicest neighborhood.

Adrael swaggered down the middle of the now abandoned street, intent on getting more alcohol in his system, when a flash of bright white in an alley caught his attention. He slowed, pausing to look.

It was a girl, in a long white dress. Her hair was pale blond, and fell down her back in waves. What was most startling was her alabaster skin, as if she had never been in the sun.

And then, when his aura automatically reached out to touch hers, he let out a yelp of shock. She was an Angel, for Christ's sake, what was she doing down here?!?!

The girl stirred, and Adrael crossed the street to the alley where she lay. He crouched down beside her, and her eyes fluttered open, giving him a glimpse of pale violet .

There was a man beside her, wait, a boy. He was maybe the same age as her? He had dark hair, white skin, and his eyes were such a deep color, Aeria couldn't see his pupils. She smiled a little. How come she had never seen him in the clouds before? Her aura spread out, feeling for the familiar contours of her cloud. Then it hit her with a bang. She had fallen through the viewing circle. How was it possible? Panic washed over her, fear, angst. It was an emotional waterfall. And then she hit his aura. It was slightly shocked, but soothing. And for some reason, cold.

She struggled to sit, until she was leaning against the building to her left. The boy leaned back on his heels, still staring at her. His aura told her he too was an immortal. But where were his wings? Reflexively, Aeria went to flex hers. And found her back flat, and wingless.

With a piercing shriek, she shot up, hair askew, looking behind her for the beautiful white wings that gave her the freedom she needed. They were gone. The one thing she loved about being an angel, was gone. The boy was making shushing sounds. Aeria let out a sob, and crumpled to the cold, hard ground. Her wings…her life…was she a mortal now? What was happening? Would she ever get back?

Warm arms wound around her, lifting her from the ground effortlessly, and the last thing she remembered was the sound of a door shutting before she let the dark take over and end the confusion.

The girl had totally freaked out when she found out her wings were gone. The scream of utter confusion and panic had been stuck in his mind ever since. He hadn't ever heard something as heart wrenching.

That was why, without thinking, he had brought her back to his place, and set her down in the chair. Immediately she had curled into a ball, and had stayed that was for almost seven hours now. Meanwhile, a very sober Adrael had been drinking cup after cup of coffee, trying to kill the thirst that had built up. And he waited for the girl to wake up.

When Aeria woke up, she was in a soft chair, but to her it felt hard as rock. She was used to her perfect cloud. She stretched, and looked around with a dazed expression.

She spotted the boy in the kitchen, inhaling a pot of…coffee? It was a strange color. As a matter of fact, everything was strange colored. Almost like…there was no sparkly anymore. Aeria was used to the shine of angel life, and being back on earth was considerably dimmer. She felt almost blind.

The boy looked over, and seeing that she was awake, he pulled another cup out, and filled it with coffee. He glided over to where she sat, and held it out silently. Gratefully, she accepted, and drank it, even though it had a funny, metallic taste to it. Again, from being in the human world now. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until he broke it;

" How did you get here? I can feel from your aura your not human." He spoke quickly, and his voice had a pleasant sound to it. It was deep, but quiet and soothing.

" I can feel your aura too." She didn't answer the question right away. She still had to work it out herself.

" Yea, im not exactly mortal." The boy rubbed the back of his neck, an uncomfortable expression on his face.

" What happened to my wings?" Aeria questioned in confusion. He looked thoughtful.

" I don't really know. I just found you there, I don't know how long you were there." Aeria was upset. Who knew what had happened to them?

" Well what happened to yours?" she asked, puzzled. How did he get here anyway? Why wasn't he living in the clouds? His face became blank.

" It's a long story. I doubt the same thing happened to yours." He looked away, and Aeria changed the subject, sensing he wouldn't talk about that just yet.

" Thank you." The boy looked up, startled. She smiled, just a little bit.

" Uh, no problem?" Aeria let out a small laugh. It was easier to accept it now. She was on earth. With another angel? But still, didn't she always want adventure? She definitely had one now.

" I'm Aeria. What's your name?" he seemed friendly enough.

" Adrael." But he wasn't a talker apparently.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Adrael and Aeria had sat in silence for a long time, each contemplating on their own thoughts, in the very dark room.

Adrael was wondering what the girl had done to be put on earth. Aeria pondered the same thing about him.

Finally, the silence was broken, when Adrael began speaking.

" You never answered my question." He looked troubled. Aeria instantly was cautious, curling her legs around her.

" Which one?" her tone was guarded. Adrael tried not to stare, but it was hard. He hadn't seen any one of his kind in nearly seventy years.

" What did you do to get sent down here? It had to be something bad." He leaned forward now, definitely interested, probing now, and trying to get her to talk.

" Um…." Aeria hesitated. It wasn't that she didn't trust him; she just didn't know how to explain it herself. "I was at the viewing circle…and I fell in." It sounded lame to her ears. She had specifically left out the part about Id. Aeria wasn't ready to admit anything about it yet.

" Well why aren't they looking for you? There was doubt heavy in his voice. Instantly she was defensive.

" I don't know. They don't like me, maybe that's it." She snapped. Adrael leaned back, startled. He didn't know she could be so harsh she looked innocent, but he would have bet on his existence that she was a lot tougher than she looked.

Then Aeria's face changed.

"Sorry." Se mumbled, ashamed. After all he had done for her, taking her here, giving her a drink, being so understanding, and couldn't even be polite? She would have blushed. She should have…she didn't have blood?

Adrael noticed her confusion.

" What is it?" he queried. She looked at him strangely.

" I don't have blood?" it came out as a question. His brow furrowed, and an intense light came into his eyes.

" No. For some reason, we are still immortal. No blood, no aging, no wings. I don't know why though. I thought it might have just been me…" he trailed off.

Suddenly, a thought hit her.

" That's why you were so cold!" she stood up, looking triumphant. Adrael merely looked confused.

"When you found me," Aeria explained, "I felt your aura, and your soul. They were both really cold. I didn't know why." He looked at her with multiple expressions on his face.

"You felt my soul?" There was jealousy, disbelief, and envy. Aeria felt confused suddenly.

" Yes, cant you?" Adrael shook his head, to her shock. She looked horrified. He sighed, and stood, stretching his legs, cramping from all the coffee he drank, and from sitting still after drinking it. She was still standing, those bright violet eyes studying him. It made him uncomfortable.

" Lets go get something to eat, and you a change of clothes." Aeria nodded in agreement. As he began walking to the door, Aeria followed, letting him exit first. It was dawn now, and the suns light was creeping over the buildings, casting light shadows on the street. Instead of the younger crowd, it was now businessmen, going to work to provide for their families. Aeria gaped, mouth-hanging open. It was so different! There was no perfect temperature; in fact it was rather cold. And the people didn't look the same; there were fat old men, younger trim ones, tall hats, and short hats. Aeria was overwhelmed.

Adrael looked back, and noticing her expression and shivering arms, he paused, debating. He had forgotten how confusing it was, being here for the time.

" Listen, your gonna get sick if you go out like that. And you should get used to everything first, before you come walking around town. Why don't you stay here, and ill get everything. Okay?" He was waiting for her to answer.

"'Kay." She said in a small voice, turning, and going back through the door. It closed softly, and with a sigh, Adrael walked off down the street.

When Adrael came back a few hours later, Aeria was asleep again, sleeping in the chair. He had in his arms, a long skirt, and a tee shirt. He had guessed at what size she wore, hoping he was right. And he had Chinese.

The smell alone had woken Aeria up. It smelled mouthwatering. She smiled when she saw him.

For some reason, it set his heart off. Somewhat shyly, he smiled back.

" I didn't know what you would fit into, so I had to guess. I hope these are okay?" he held the bag out. Gingerly, she took it, and looked inside.

" Thanks" she smiled again, as he kicked himself for feeling like that. He hadn't even known her a whole week, and already, he felt like this!

" The bathrooms down that way" he motioned down the hall.

" What's that?" she asked, innocently. He smiled in spite of himself.

" I take it you…died, before then." She nodded, looking amused at his searching for an alternative word for 'died'. He was funnier than he knew. " well, you can just use my room then" He led her down the hallway, and turned on the light. She stared in awe at it, before turning around to face him.

" Thanks. Again." He just turned and went back to the kitchen. When she had finished changing, she put her other dress in the bag, setting it against the wall. Taking a moment, she looked around his room. There were liquor bottles everywhere. And the majorities were empty. The bed was unmade, and there were…holes in the walls. It was dark in here too. Aeria was thinking about the differences between here and the clouds when she walked back out into the living room.

Adrael studied her face. She was thinking hard about something. And thankfully, the clothes fit.

He was looking hard at her when her when she got into the kitchen. Embarrassed, she looked away, and played with the hem of her shirt.

This was getting awkward.


	3. Chapter 3

After Aeria had gotten dressed, and they both had eaten, Adrael decided that they should go look around the site where Aeria was found.

They waited until dusk, and stepped out into the street. It was a Sunday night, so there weren't many people around. Good people that is.

" Were is everyone? There were so many more people last time.." her voice trailed off. This new world confused her. Adrael hesitated before answering. He didn't want to worry her

" Well, on nights like this, normally everyone is in church, or at home with their family." He managed to leave out why there were shady looking men in black outfits on the corners. But Aeria wasn't concerned with them, she was used to her world up in the clouds, with no danger.

" Do you remember where you fell?" Adrael asked her, as they walked side by side, but not touching. Aeria looked thoughtful, slowing for a moment to think.

" Um…it was dark? And cold. And it smelled bad." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. He cracked a small smile.

" Well, we're gonna have to look in all the alleys around here to see if you remember where it is." Aeria walked faster to keep pace with Adrael's long legs.

" You don't remember where it is?" Aeria questioned. Adrael shook his head, sending his hair flopping around.

" I was uh….I had been…drinking the night before, and I kind of had a hangover." He wasn't sure how she would take this news; she seemed very innocent of the real world.

" Oh." By her reply, Adrael could tell she didn't approve of this. But then again, who really cared? He liked it, so he did it. Simple as that. Or so he tried to convince himself.

She strayed away for a moment, to look into an alley off to the right.

" This is it!" She called over to him. Aeria was standing on the right of the entrance to the alley, peering into it. The night was considerably cooler, and there were no stars out; the clouds covered them.

Suddenly, a smooth voice came out from the darkness.

" Well hellllllo there honey" a man in black stepped out. Aeria didn't look cautious in the least.

" Hi" She smiled up at him. The man had long black hair, which came to below his shoulders, and his eyes were a pale gray, almost white color.

" So what brings you around here, angel?" there was a slight stress on the last word. Adrael tensed up, as he noticed this.

" We are just taking a walk," Adrael interrupted. The man raised an eyebrow, as he turned to the boy who had come up behind the girl.

Aeria looked at him in confusion, not understanding what he was doing. The man smirked: he could tell the boy was lying.

" Well, maybe you'd like to take a walk with me. This way." Adrael clenched his hands into fists as the man smirked at them in an unpleasant way. It was almost like he was the predator and they were the prey…

Adrael felt for the knife he had. It was long, and silver. If need be, he would have to take care of this the hard way. A tug at his conscious told him to not to let Aeria see this.

" Actually sir, we were just heading back." Adrael's voice was smooth and silkily cold. The man's smirk grew more pronounced, and he took a step forward. Adrael moved in front of Aeria, who by this time had noticed the tension in the air. Stress flashed across her face.

" Well, allow me to escort you then." The man moved to step around Adrael t get to the other side of Aeria. With a growl, Adrael stepped with him, and looked him in the eye.

" I said no. Now get out of here." He voice was harsh, and for a moment his eyes flashed with rage, before he could control himself. Aeria stepped backwards, looking at the scene in front of her. Frightened, she eased out of the shadow of the alley. But, what she hadn't seen were the man's friends, coming to block around the edges of the alley, cutting off their escape.

" Adrael." She called, her voice ending in a scream as one of the men made a lunge for her. But when she looked back at Adrael, the man had a gun pointed, directly at Adrael's head.

(A/N = I'm so tempted to leave this off here, but its not nearly long enough.)

" I suggest, if you don't want your friend to meet an…. untimely end, you come with us." Aeria's face paled, if possible. In mute shock, she nodded, and allowed one of the men to get on either side of her. They didn't bother holding her; they could tell she would go where Adrael went. Tentatively, Aeria reached her aura out, feeling for the men around her. The one on her left was uncomfortable; the one on her right was….excited. And not in a good way. She then looked ahead, and found the man in blacks aura. There was no feeling, it was just black, and hot.

Adrael himself was shaking in fury, his teeth ground together. He shot a glance over his should at Aeria, and seeing her between the two men, he turned on the man in black.

" Let her leave, she has nothing to do with this!" Aeria had never heard him like this. The man chuckled darkly.

" Actually, I believe she has a lot to do with this, don't you angel?" When Aeria looked at him in confusion, he smiled.

As the started walking again, they turned down one alley after another. Finally, they reached a dark building. It was three stories high, and had boards over the windows. It was a dark gray color, with scrubby bushes and dirt around it.

As Aeria followed the men up the cracked cement stairs, she stumbled. The one on her right cursed, and jerked her upwards. She gasped in pain, causing Adrael to turn in fury.

" Don't TOUCH her!" he snarled. It was almost animal like.

But he stopped when the door opened. As the light fell on Aeria and Adrael, the stared in shock at the scene in front of them.


End file.
